World of RWBY Vol 1 The First Year
by SoraRiku95
Summary: It is finally here, my first Volume in my fan fiction of RWBY, this is set in the past, 30 years after the war between the four kingdoms, this also puts it 50 years before the events of RWBY Vol. 1 and 2, please let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter of this
1. Introduction

**World of RWBY Vol. 1: The First Year**

**Introduction**

One of the greatest families in Vale's history, the family was known as the Shunketsu clan. This clan was known for their ability to fight with almost any weapon and their abilities to control one of the four natural elements; earth, wind, fire or water. During the Great War 30 years ago most of this clan was killed fighting for Vale and the clan had a bleak future, most of Vale thought they would not survive. The family had barely survived the war though and the remaining of the clan had one main goal, it was to restore the clan to its former glory.

This story starts 15 years after that war when Sky was born. Sky grew up the Kingdom of Vale with his older brother Riku. On his 6th birthday Sky had taken part in the family tradition to live in the Emerald forest for a year with his father and learned basic fighting skills. Sky looked up to his older brother and loved him dearly, then two months to the day after Sky's 8th birthday Sky and Riku's parents were required to go on a hunting mission due to a high concentration of Grimm to the south east of Vale's current border. The mission itself sounded easy but there was way too many, even for them and they were killed, both of them.

This resulted in Riku and Sky being separated because Riku was 10 years old so he was deemed too young to look after Sky. Sky was adopted by a Faunus couple and Sky had no idea where Riku went. At first Sky didn't like his new parents mostly because they were not human like Sky was. But Sky eventually gave in to their kindness and loved his new family just as much as his old one but always kept in mind his brother Riku, who he hadn't seen since the funeral of their parents, wanting to find him.

It had taken them two years to get too Sky and when they finally did two months later Sky asked his parents to teach him how to fight. At first they said no too him, but after a year and a half of nagging and constant asking they agreed to teach him how to fight when Sky turned 11, Sky surprised them immensely with his skills. For Sky's 12th birthday they gave him a long sword and 2 months later he discovered his Semblance to control wind just like his father, from here he taught himself how to use his ability.

Three days before his 13th birthday at a Faunus civil rights protest Sky's adoptive parents were murdered by two humans. Sky was there at the time and had seen this happen, right there and then he felt hatred to all humans because of this event. On the 18th of September, three months after his 13th birthday Sky applied to Beacon Academy and he nearly passed the entrance exam. As a result Sky decided to apply to Signal Academy and he got in.

Sky mostly kept to himself at Signal, when Sky was asked to forge his weapon he made a set of Gauntlets with hidden blades that only Sky can use as it requires his semblance to show the blades, Sky called them Blades of Darkness. He also made a pair of Full Automatic Pistols with hidden blades for close combat, Sky called them Raven's Claws. Finally the long sword his Faunus parents gave him, Sky modified it to have a revolver attachment on it but Sky never gave it a name. Six months into Sky's first year at Signal a girl by the name of Krystal had taken a shine to Sky and constantly bugged him.

Krystal was one of the most persistent people Sky had ever meet and Sky just couldn't see her giving up on him, so 3 months after this started Sky turned to the cat Faunus and said "you just aren't going to stop are you?"

Krystal smiled "Hell no, I won't." From then onwards they were friends in fact Krystal was the only friend Sky had ever made. Midyear of their second year about a month after Sky's 15th birthday Sky told Krystal everything about his past and that he wanted to find his brother Riku and Krystal for some reason said "I will help you find him" Sky looked at her bewildered by this, but liked that someone cared. Three months before the end of the year Sky once again applied for Beacon Academy, this time he passed and not only that his score was one of the highest scores of all the applicants.

On Sky's final day at Signal Krystal challenged him to a fight but she had one request "my choice of what weapons you can use", Sky agreed to this not knowing what weapons she was going to let him use. "You can only use Blades of Darkness and powdered dust." Sky was alarmed at those last two words because he always didn't do too well when using dust. Both Sky and Krystal made their way to the arena "Sky do you need any dust for this?"

"No, I'm good." Sky entered the male's change room and began to put on his Blades of Darkness, he then grabbed something Krystal had never seen before, a pair of silver looking pouch's and put them around both of his legs. Sky then made his way into the arena where Krystal was waiting. "You are in for a surprise Krystal."

At those words Krystal looked up and down at him "when did you get those pouch's, they are new for you." Krystal seemed a little less confident at this point because she no longer fully knew Sky's capabilities.

"I got these a few months ago, I have been practicing using dust and it is no longer one of my greatest weaknesses" Sky looked right into Krystal's eyes confident in himself ready to start this fight. "You ready to start this or what?"

"Let's go!" Krystal suddenly charged at Sky with no weapon drawn. She then suddenly vanished from where she was and Sky began looking around for Krystal but he couldn't see her at all. Krystal then suddenly appeared behind him with a throwing knife to his neck "check mate."

"I always forget about your speed," Sky smiled "but then again you always forget about the power I have" then suddenly Sky grabbed Krystal's hand and turned to Krystal keeping his hand on hers. Suddenly a massive gust of wind had taken Krystal as Sky let go, this wind had taken Krystal and slammed her into a wall, she then fell to the ground. "My turn to say check mate."

Krystal got up "not so fast Sky" Sky looked at her and she didn't have a scratch on her "this isn't over until I say it's over" she then ran at Sky again this time she grabbed out two throwing knives then vanished again "TWIN BLADES: ONE THOUSAND SLASHES" Sky was alarmed at this and set up for defending for this not sure when it would come. He set up an air bubble shield waiting for it to start and then he herd the first tear in the shield.

After about a second there was a sound of tear after tear, Sky could feel the shield breaking then he pushed out his blades in Blades of Darkness waiting for phase two. Then after about thirty seconds Sky felt the shield break completely in one spot. All that was left was for Krystal to find it, each time Krystal went past it Sky could feel her presence "why do I feel her presence, is it part of my semblance?" Sky never learnt all of his Semblances' capabilities, his father never told him.

Sky rolled with it though, Krystal found her way in to the shield, Sky knew this cause Sky felt her presence even closer to him now and this time it didn't fade away. Sky knew exactly where she was now and blocked most of her attacks, but a few got through leaving small cuts in his upper arms, chest and face. The attack finally stopped, Krystal looked almost done, same for Sky "how did…" Krystal tried to catch her breath "you block some of my attacks?"

"I don't know" Sky wiped some blood off his cheek "my body just moved as I sensed you." Sky retracted one of his blades and reached into one of the pouches around his legs and grabbed a vial of flame dust "shall we continue?"

Krystal looked at him amazed by the fact he could still go "wait your using flame dust that is your worst type, why?" She then looked at him right in the eyes "never mind I already have my answer, let's continue." Suddenly Sky moves his arm from one side of his body to the other and five fire balls appeared because of the dust vial in his hand, Sky then threw the fire balls at Krystal.

Krystal dodged each one, Sky waves his arm again then throws the empty vial to the side and retracts the other set of blades then throws the last five balls at Krystal, she dodged each one again Sky then charged at Krystal. It became a fist fight both dodging each other's attacks, Sky jumped back doing a back flip and sent a powerful amount of wind to throw Krystal against a wall again. This time the wind only carried her to just before the wall, her head barley touching it "damn it", Sky realised his aura must be running low.

Krystal struggled to get up "I concede, you win Sky" Sky looked at Krystal and ran to her "my aura is too low for me to even continue fighting." Krystal passes out and is taken to the Academies hospital wing, where Sky stayed with her until she woke up.

During the holidays before Sky went to Beacon and Krystal continued at Signal Krystal wanted to meet Sky. They meet at the café they usually met at "I want to make a blood oath with you Sky."

Sky looked at her concerned "I'm sorry a what?" Krystal's ears twitched at Sky's response.

"You know like a promise for life sort of thing" she smiled as she finished what she was saying.

Sky looking more puzzled now "what would this promise be exactly?" Sky's face now more serious.

Krystal looked into his eyes "I vow to help you find your brother Riku and help bring him back from where ever he may be."

Sky then answered with a simple "okay."

Krystal then grabbed Sky's left hand and put it with her left hand "now the last step" she then plunged one of her throwing knives into both of their left hands "with this blood I make this pledge to you Sky."

Sky looks into Krystal's eyes as she removes the blade and begins to bandage their wounds "thank you so much Krystal."

Sky hugs her and when he goes too pull away she kisses him "I love you Sky that is why I am doing this."

Sky grabs his long sword revolver and gives it to Krystal "you remember this, promise to keep it with you and promise me to keep it safe cause I will want it back the day you come to Beacon Academy as it is my most prised position and my only connection to my past."

Krystal's ears twitched "of course, I promise" Krystal smiles and kisses Sky again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Enter Sky Shunketsu**

The night before Sky was to leave for Beacon Academy he packed all of his things already missing his long sword revolver and wishing he had it with him but it automatically made him think of Krystal which is exactly what he intended. The next morning he left his apartment for the air ships that were to depart for Beacon with is bags in hand, as he walked to the air ships Sky realised that he was probably the youngest person attending Beacon. His thoughts drifted to the possibilities of reactions and what people will think of him, especially because he was 15 and all the other first years were 17. Sky joined the line for the first year students' air ship, his thoughts still racing and he quietly said to himself "will they think I am crazy, what if they see me as a fool' with these sort of thoughts going through his head he didn't realise he had got to the front of the line.

The man in the booth who let people on the ship asked "accepted application please" Sky pulled out his paper that informed him of his acceptance and handed it to the man and Sky was let on the ship.

When Sky entered the ship he went into a secluded corner of the ship and just hoped no one approached him and just left him alone to his own business. After about half an hour of waiting for the ship to depart the entrance door finally closed and a recorded announcement played "we will be departing shortly, please find a seat and wait until we are in the air before standing" everyone found a seat promptly and three people had taken seats close to Sky. Everyone on the ship seemed to know at least one person, who they stuck with, the group of three people who sat next to Sky all knew each other and Sky recognised two of them from Signal but he was unsure if he had seen the one diagonal from him before, the two he recognised were forth years at Signal last year but Sky said nothing and just looked out the window waiting for take-off as the engines started.

The one directly in front of Sky was a Faunus with wolf qualities in his eyes and he also had a tail and pair of wolf ears, the one diagonal from Sky was also a Faunus but she was the most peculiar looking Faunus Sky had ever seen. She had jet black hair just like Sky, her eyes were also the same colour as Sky's; ocean blue, but her Faunus qualities made them different, she had a slight resemblance to a Grimm with odd bits of white bone armour on her arms and had sharp nails/claws. The one thing that surprised Sky the most though was that the third one, the one directly next to Sky was not a Faunus but in fact a human. The human, she looked like a small girl barely capable of fighting but Sky knew better than to judge someone just based solely off looks, she had long black hair with white tips on most strands of her hair and she had a black corset on with a black mini dress, Sky couldn't help but wonder if they were her battle clothes and if so how difficult would it be to move easily.

Sky didn't bother to talk to them and continued to stare out the window waiting for the ship to leave for Beacon, then five minutes later the pre-recorded voice interrupted Sky's thoughts "we are going to be leaving within two minutes so please ensure you are ready for departure."

Sky finally said something "finally I will be at Beacon" as he said this he looked at his reflection and the wolf Faunus's ear twitched.

The wolf looked at Sky and so did the others and the wolf then asked "hey aren't you a third year this year at Signal, why are you here?" Sky looked a little worried by what the Faunus said but he did not answer. Sky continued to stare out the window "hey I'm talking to you, please answer me."

Sky closed his eyes and then looked at the Faunus "what does it matter to you exactly" the girl next to Sky gasped at this response.

The Faunus glared at Sky clearly pissed off at this "it matters to me because I know you are too young for this stuff and I don't want some" the Faunus looks away from Sky "trigger happy fool out there risking their life for no reason" Sky doesn't seem fazed by what the Faunus says and looks away.

Sky thinks for a moment as to how to answer then responds to the Faunus's question "I am here of my own free will, I had taken the entrance exam and passed it" Sky thought it best not to boast and not say anything about his scores "and yes I was going to be doing my third year at Signal, I remember seeing you there in my first year." Sky then looks at the Faunus in the eyes "what is your name anyway?" hoping for an answer to this Sky didn't take his eyes off of the Faunus.

The Faunus looked taken aback by this question because he never expected for this human, Sky to even care about him in any way "th… the name is Terra, that is Odessa" Terra points to the other Faunus and she waves to Sky "and the girl next to you is Inara" and Terra points to the girl next to Sky and she smiled at Sky. "So seeing as you now know our names could you please tell us your name" as Terra said this Sky looked out the window as the air ship began to depart.

"Finally we are leaving for Beacon" Sky turned and looked back at Terra "my name is" Sky looked out the window again remembering his family "Sky", he began to think of his brother and where he could possibly be right now. Terra had taken a moment to process this information and had a few questions for Sky but he did not know how to ask them properly. "When I left Signal I also left my only friend that I have so I know absolutely no one here" Sky continues to stare out the window observing the clouds rolling around as the air ship flew through the air.

Inara taped Sky's shoulder and Sky turned to look at her "um I'm sorry to ask this" Inara looked like she was a little uncomfortable "but are you one of the last two people in the Shunketsu clan?" Inara looked into Sky's face looking for the answer before he gave it to her.

Sky turned away for a moment and when he turned back to Inara a few tears roll down his face from the memories of his past "yes, but please leave that subject alone" Sky then turned away again thinking of Riku. Terra, Odessa and Inara all stare at Sky wanting to console him but were unsure of how to do it without setting him off any further down that line of depression so they opted for a change of topic.

Odessa looked at Sky for the longest "my semblance is one weird one, then again I am weird, it is the ability to detect any Grimm within a fifty meter radius of myself, what about yours Sky what is your semblance?"

Sky turned to face Odessa, his face free of any sign of crying. "My semblance is the ability to control wind in almost any way I want" Sky thought of his brothers' semblance as well unsure if he should say anything about it "what about you guys Terra and Inara, what are your semblances?" Sky looked at each of them thinking of the possibilities.

Terra laughed "I have the semblance of polarity."

Inara all of a sudden stated "well I have the ability to make shadow clones of myself, but the down side is you can tell which one is the real me the more of them there are, but I am getting better at making them look real" Sky looked at Inara unsure of how to possibly deal with that problem if they were to have a sparring match.

The conversation between everyone broke down after this as the ships passed over Signal Academy. "Wow what a view" Sky then grabs his phone from his pocket and calls Krystal "Hi Krystal its Sky, look up and you should see an air ship I am in it right now heading to Beacon" Sky talks to her for a few minutes then says his good byes to Krystal.

Five minutes later the pre-recorded voice plays again "Hello students and welcome to Beacon, you are among the privileged few who have received to honour to be selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to up hold it, you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" Sky looked out the window and could finally see Beacon off into the distance.

Sky kept his eyes on the academy the entire time until they reached the academy. "Finally we are here" Sky continued to look out the window wondering where the dorms were, when they landed Sky got up and was told his bags will be placed in the dorms later for him along with all the other students bags. All students were asked to head to the Auditorium in 20 minutes, Sky went there immediately and stayed there as he had nothing better to do with his time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The First Step**

In the last five minutes the last of the remaining students arrived waiting to be let into the Auditorium and when they were finally let in they asked the first year students to sit at the front as it will make things flow more easily. Sky entered the Auditorium and tried to find the most secluded seat but it was pointless so he found a seat with the three who sat next to him on the air ship. Once every one was seated a woman walked up to the microphone "Good morning everyone, I welcome those back to Beacon who are attending their next year here at Beacon and I also welcome those who are attending their first year here at Beacon. I am your new assistant principle Glerisa Goodwitch" a man then walked up to the microphone as Goodwitch turned away.

"Hello and good morning students those new here will come to know me as Professor Ozpin but my name is Daniel Ozpin, there are some new rules that everyone should know; number one is this year Emerald forest is out of bounds for everyone except for the fourth year students to train in, even so they may not leave the campus without signing out and booking a very specific time, the only time any other student may leave to enter the forest is with a teacher, number two is Friday you can no longer leave the campus to go to Vale city, only on Saturday and Sunday may you go to Vale, and thirdly any racism that I find out about those students involved will be severely punished. The second third and fourth year students can now leave, you will be given a sheet of paper when you leave telling you where your dorms for this year are" all the second, third and fourth year students got up and left.

When the last of the fourth year students left Ozpin started again "You students have come here for a reason and you think you know that reason it's a sense of purpose or direction and you think knowledge will give you this but you will find that knowledge will only get you a little of the way there, your reason later on throughout these next four years as to why you came here today will become more clear later on as it is your desire to become huntsmen and huntresses." He took a sip from his cup that he was holding "be ready for what lies ahead of you all."

Ozpin turns away from the microphone and walks away and Goodwitch walks back up to it "you will be given a tour of the campus later today after lunch, you will all be sleeping in the ball room tonight, we suggest not staying up too late because the next morning you will begin your initiation at 10am, you are dismissed." Every one remaining began to leave the Auditorium.

On his way out Sky and all the other students were given a piece of paper it read "_be back at the Auditorium at 1:30 pm, after lunch for the tour of the campus" _Sky put the note in his pocket and looked for a large tree with a lot of shade and just kill time by sitting and looking up at the sky. He found the tree he wanted sit under and just looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll on by Sky thought of his brother Riku, after about ten minutes he laid down and decided to take a nap but when he closed his eyes a shadow came over his eyes so Sky opened his eyes to see who was standing over him and saw Odessa standing there. Odessa looked at him "mind if I sit down?"

Sky looked back at her surprised by this girl and then answered "go for it" Odessa sat down next to Sky and he closed his eyes again.

Odessa stared at Sky curious about him and why she sensed something strange about him on the air ship, and she still sensed it now "um Sky, you said something on the ship that I was curious about. I was wondering if you could tell me about it" Sky opened his right eye and looked at Odessa.

Sky closed his eye again "depends, what it is that you want to ask" Odessa realised that she needed to tread carefully here or she may not get what she wants out of him.

"You said your semblance was wind and that you are from the Shunketsu clan," Sky opened his eyes "I know there are two remaining in the Shunketsu clan, you and your brother what I want to know is what your brother's semblance is" Sky looked at her and wanted to know how come she asked this.

Sky then looked away "why do you want to know this, on the ship I said to leave the subject alone", Sky then sat up and looked at Odessa.

Odessa sighed "I want to know because on the ship I sensed something strange about you so I figured I would get to know you better and also you are one of the few who don't hate my kind, I could see it in your eyes" she smiled at him as she finished what she was saying.

Sky just looked at her "you know not many have ever bothered to talk to me but seeing as you only want to know that I will tell you that and his name." Sky looked up at the clouds "my brother's name is Riku and his semblance is fire, I just wish he was around to find out my semblance at the very least" Sky then turns his head back to Odessa his face only showing sadness.

Odessa just looked back at Sky not knowing how to respond to this then for some unknown reason she didn't know why she then asked "are you searching for him, Riku I mean?" Sky just looked away at that question.

Sky thought this was going too far into the subject he had already given to much information "please don't make me answer that question, I think that is getting too personal" Sky got up and looked at his phone for the time it was 12:30 "I'm going to find the cafeteria for lunch" and began to look for one of the students who looked like they knew where they were going.

Odessa just sat there for a second "damn it, oh well maybe when we become friends he will tell me more" she then got up and ran after Sky. "Hey Sky wait up" Sky then turned around at the sound of her voice "I found out where the cafeteria was earlier just follow me" and Odessa led the way there. When they arrived Sky noticed the line to get food and joined it, when he got to the front he picked up a tray and loaded it with food and sat down at a table by himself. After Sky finished his lunch he began to head back to the Auditorium on the way he looked at his phone, it was now 1:20, when he arrived at the Auditorium, Goodwitch was there waiting for every other first year student as well so she could begin the tour.

The tour concluded at 3:30 and all the first years were dismissed, Sky went off to the temporary dorm in the Ball Room and sat in a corner of the room with a book and just read the book non-stop for hours. Sky go to half way when he checked the time, it was 7:30 and he decided to go get dinner so Sky got up and put the book away that he was reading and headed to the cafeteria. After he finished eating he was asked by Odessa to hang out with her and the others.

Sky declined still reeling from the questions he received today and what it brought up from its past and he wanted to be ready for tomorrow. Sky went back to the dorm and then grabbed his stuff to have a shower, when he came back Sky was in a pair of tracksuit pants and grabbed the book he was reading again and started reading it again, by the time it was 10:00 Sky went to sleep.

Next morning Sky woke up had a shower got dressed and went to breakfast, after breakfast he went to his weapon's locker and began getting ready. Sky put on his holsters for Raven's Claws and put the silver pouches that contained his vials of dust, he then grabs Raven's Claws and checked both clips and put a few spares in his pockets, Sky then puts the guns in their holsters and puts on Blades of Darkness. Sky had done this a hundred times but this time it felt different, it felt like it meant more this time around like as if he finally got closer to that goal of finding Riku.

As Sky finished putting on Blades of Darkness an audio message played that most of the students were used to by now because they had done this before. "All first year students please make your way to Beacon cliff immediately" Sky then grabbed an extra two clips for his locker closed it and put away the clips. Sky then walked with the other students not saying a single thing to anyone along the way there. When everyone arrived Goodwitch and Ozpin were already there waiting for them.

"Good morning students, today you will be forming your teams through this process that Professor Ozpin will explain," Goodwitch gestured to the stone squares "but first please line up one the squares baring the school's symbol."

Once all students found a square Ozpin started "Today is your first full day at Beacon and at Beacon you are required to have a team so you get used to working with someone else and co-operating with a group, that being said we are going to make this as random as possible and throw you all into the Emerald forest to pick your teams, today." Ozpin takes a sip from his mug "you will literally be thrown into the Emerald forest, you will then be using your own landing strategy, upon landing you will then begin looking for someone," Ozpin takes another sip from his mug "the first person you lay eyes on will be your partner for the next four years." Sky looked at the people in the line and only knew three other people and only one seemed as a viable candidate for Sky.

"Once you have found your partner you will look for a temple containing several relics, you must choose one and head back here with the relic in hand." Ozpin just stood there for a moment "in order to complete this assignment you must kill any Grimm within your path or you will die, good luck to you all." Suddenly every student was launched into the air towards Emerald forest, Sky was only concerned about one thing, landing safely.

Sky began his decent now and he slowed himself down entirely to an almost complete stop. Sky then found a place to land safely and let himself fall the rest of the way to the ground. Upon landing he knew where two Grimm were and knew the two were making their way to him already "oh crap" Sky didn't know what to do so he just drew Raven's Claws.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Grimm Part 1**

Sky had no idea what was coming his way but he was ready for it, Sky looked around himself he was suddenly surrounded by a pack of Grimm "hmm must only have a limit of two beings." Sky looked around himself and counted each Grimm "…seven, eight, nine, ten," Sky pushed the blades out of his gauntlets just as a precaution "great ten bloody Beowolves." The Beowolves had patches of bone armour on top of their heads separated by red lines originating from the eyes, their backs had bone spikes along the spinal column and bone spikes at the elbows, their eyes blood red with the intent to kill. The largest one seemed ready to attack as it had its large fangs showing and was growling and its black fur on its ends the others soon followed.

The Beowolves all went at Sky, he jumped up dodging the attack from the Beowolves "hmm, he is good, but I want to see what he is made of first before I jump in" said Odessa.

"I'm goanna do this brawler style for once" Sky landed with the group of Beowolves in front of him half facing him half had their backs turned. He charged at them punching one of the Beowolves, a blade from Blades of Darkness was sticking out of the Beowolf a little blood dripped from the end of the blade, "good" Sky then swung his blade right through the Beowolves' body slicing it in two. Sky now had nine others to deal with and this had taken a lot more energy than he thought "what should I do, this isn't any good", Sky jumped back retracting the blades. Sky drew Raven's Claws and started firing dust rounds at the Grimm and they all charged at him.

On their way to Sky five of them just dropped like stones, Sky pushed the buttons on Raven's Claws and four blades reveal themselves on both guns, he then got in close. Sky fired at some of the ones further away and cut some of the closer ones with the blades on Raven's Claws, two other's drop the other two were pretty cut up. Sky emptied the last of his clips into one of them and it dropped the other came at Sky with full force, Sky dodge the attack and holstered Raven's Claws again and the blades on Blades of Darkness showed themselves again. Sky charged at the last Beowolf, the Beowolf charged at him as well going for an attack, Sky got hit for the first time since that fight with Krystal, the Beowolf then came at him ready to kill Sky.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Emerald Forest**

Sky had a Grimm above him ready to kill him, Sky looked for a way out then the claws from the Beowolf came down on him and Sky's body just moved his arms in front of the claws blocking the hit. Sky pushed the Grimm away from him and got up and attacked again this time Sky got the Grimm just like the first one but this time he had both sets of blades in the Grimm and just ripped it to shreds. Sky then retracts the blades after cleaning them "that was fun", Sky looked up in the direction of where Odessa was but she wasn't there "hmm, I wonder", Sky then walked onwards.

Odessa followed Sky keeping an eye on him, Sky was sure someone was near he just didn't know where then Sky reloaded Raven's Claws not sure if he was about to be attacked. Sky thought back to his training when he lived in this forest and recalled that Ursa live in this place and usually travelled in a pair, he knew if some Ursa showed up he couldn't handle them on his own and he needed to find his partner and fast. "If there is anyone out there show up, please" Sky looked around himself not sure what to do, then Sky looked to his left "crap more bloody Grimm, I'm sure of it", then Odessa dropped from a tree and landed next to Sky.

"Your right two Grimm" Odessa looked in the same direction as Sky.

"Do you know what they are?"

"Two Ursa" Odessa smiled "let me handle them, you handled the Beowolves well enough now it's my turn."

"Are you sure?" Sky looked at her concerned.

"Yes now get up one of those trees, they are almost here." Sky moved to the closest tree in protest but still jumped up to one of the branches and watched Odessa get ready to fight.

Odessa was the first Faunus that Sky had seen that resembled a Grimm in any way, shape or form but she never seemed more human to him then now. Sky just looked at her then he heard the Ursa and looked in their direction and asked himself "what if she can't handle these things, should I jump in?" Sky shock his head, "no don't let that thought go through your head at all." Sky then looked back at Odessa, her weapon drawn, it looked like a twin set of slight curved blades that Sky recognised he just couldn't remember where he last saw that design for that weapon and it kind of bugged him that he couldn't remember this. Sky only just noticed the black quiver on Odessa's back then it hit him "that is the same type of weapon my brother used to use before we go split up, could she have a connection to my brother?" he asked himself and Sky continued to watch Odessa.

Odessa was ready for the two Ursa, the blade in her left hand held back to front so the blunt end of the blade conformed to her forearm, the other blade in her right hand was held like a standard sword. Odessa had taken a defensive stance then from one of the bushes one of the Ursa lunged at her, Odessa dodged the attack cutting the Ursa's face as she jumped up. The Ursa resembled bears, they had similar bone armour to the Beowolves on top of their heads and along their backs, and they also had red eyes and black fur just like any standard grim. Sky kept quiet cause he didn't want the Ursa to know where he was at this present time.

Odessa kept in front of both the Ursa "I'm going to finish this quickly" She then jumped towards the two Ursa and connected the two blades mid-air then spun the set of blades so fast that the blades almost became invisible. When Odessa came in close to these Ursa her blade began ripping them apart one after the other, chunks of Ursa flesh were thrown everywhere, some pieces even made it near to where Sky was. Sky observed that move and had no idea how she did it but Sky knew Riku was about to learn something similar to that before they were permanently split up, one difference was the one Riku was about to learn was it was thrown at the enemy.

Sky jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Odessa "where did you learn to fight like that?" Sky looked at her knowing she had some connection to his brother.

"My parents taught me how to fight" Odessa looked at Sky "and my father taught at Signal before you showed up, why do you ask?"

Sky turns away "don't worry it doesn't matter" he starts walking the way he was walking before Odessa joined him "we should get going, it is about midday now so some worse stuff will be coming out now."

Odessa looked at Sky as he walked away and then ran after him "Sky wait up", they continued walking for a while "come on if we are going to work together we need to communicate and trust each other," Odessa stepped in front of Sky stopping him in his tracks "and in order for that to happen we have to share our experiences and pasts with each other, so you may as well tell me why you wanted to know where I learnt how to fight."

Sky looked away from Odessa he knew she was right he just didn't want to say, he then looked back at Odessa "are you even going to give up on this cause I really don't want to talk about this."

"Hell no, I won't" Sky's eyes widened at those words, the exact same that Krystal said a year and a half ago. Odessa noticed this change in Sky and smiled, Sky was even more reminded of Krystal by this smile, and Sky had no idea what to do and looked up at the clouds.

Sky watched the clouds roll by thinking of his brother, Riku 'we haven't seen each other since the funeral, maybe he ditched that way of fighting.' Sky then looked at Odessa 'no Riku you wouldn't ditch that idea, it's not your style is it' Sky then began "fine but only cause you remind me of my friend Krystal." Sky stepped around Odessa and sighed "I will tell you as we walk to the temple" and Odessa followed Sky listening to every word.

Sky looked to the clouds then looked back down at the ground "first you must understand that the last time I saw Riku was when I was eight at my parents funeral so all the details my not be there." Odessa looked at Sky "Riku was ten at the time and at the wake we basically told each other what we thought of our new families, he loved his family and told me about the weapon they gave him. His adoptive father taught him how to modify it and how to use it properly and Riku loved it, though he was torn up inside I could see it but I said nothing to him."

"Riku continued to tell me about what his father had been teaching him. Riku then said something that had caught my attention," Sky looked up and thought of back then, tears now in his eyes "he brought up a move that his father was going to teach him." Odessa looked at Sky wanting to know what it was "that move you used in that fight against those Ursa was very similar to what Riku described to me, it had on difference though, that difference was that once Riku got the blade spinning he said he would throw it at his enemy." Odessa looked at Sky amazed by this news "what I thought was that you or someone in your family had meet Riku and learnt from him or taught him, but this is the hopes of a foolish boy."

Sky remembered the that day vividly as best he could and then Odessa interrupted his thoughts "well I don't know if any of my family has meet Riku but I could ask my mum and dad if you want." Sky looked at her unsure of what to say, then they reached a clearing and had seen the temple with several pedestals with black or white specks on each pedestal "well that was easy to find."

Sky looked ahead of them "almost there" Sky moved forward and found a safe way down and they made their way down the clearing and moved towards the temple, when they got close enough to actually see what the specks were they appeared to be chess pieces some were missing from the sets of pedestals. Sky looked at the chess pieces "which one should we take?"

Odessa looks at two black pieces, a rook and a knight piece, there was also a missing black rook and a missing black knight "we will take the other black rook." Sky looked at Odessa and nodded.

Sky turned to leave "we should get back to Beacon cliff now, we have been lucky so far but can we make it there back as easily?" Sky thought to himself remembering his year in this forest "I doubt it."

Odessa pocketed the rook "okay then, let's go then", they left the temple and as they did they spotted a Nevermore Grimm in the distance "how far away do you think it is?"

Sky looked at the Nevermore for a moment "it looks like from here it is fully grown and is just about in front of Beacon cliff." Sky squinted his eyes "I think I just saw a flash, someone must be fighting it" and Sky began to run to where the Nevermore was without thinking and Odessa chased after him.

"Sky are you crazy you haven't got the ability to fight that on your own, I'm sure of that just from watching you fight" Odessa tried to stop him but it was pointless.

"I don't care, if I can help someone I will that is why I want to be a huntsmen" Sky ran off even faster.

"Sky, stop Grimm ahead, please stop and take a safer path" Sky this time stopped at Odessa's words and turned to face her.

"How many and what?" Sky looked at Odessa as she caught up to him, Sky needed to know if it was safe to proceed further or take another way. 'Man that was stupid of me I could of got myself killed.'

Odessa gasped for air "give me a minute" Sky just looked at her "first answer this how are you so fast?"

Sky turned around "my semblance, I control wind so I can move it in a way to make myself move faster," Sky turned back to face Odessa "so how many are there and what are they?"

Odessa looked at Sky "I… I don't know what they are," Odessa looked alarmed by this "that is not good and there is at least fifteen of them, but they are huge possibly the biggest Grimm I have ever sensed."

Sky looks back at the direction he was headed "glad you stopped me, let's find another way there" Sky started going left and Odessa followed.

Odessa stared at Sky as she followed 'was that cause of his parents, should I ask him about it, probably not cause he seems really sensitive about his past and doesn't like talking about it. I wonder how Krystal got to him because Sky seems attached to her.' Odessa shakes her head discarding the thoughts "Sky we can head north again." They turned north and started going the same direction again, Odessa looked at Sky again and her thoughts picked themselves up again and when she saw the determination in Sky's eyes Odessa found her answers but was unsure entirely of what she thought was true is in fact true.

Odessa continued following Sky "stop Sky one big Grimm is a head of us and we cannot walk around it we have to get past it by killing it." Sky stopped "if you want to look at it just look past that bush" Odessa gestured to the bush to their left and Sky just had to take a look. When Sky had taken a look at the grim it resembled a giant scorpion and he saw the Nevermore begin to fall from the sky but Sky was now more interested in the Scorpion Grimm, he knew his father told him what it was but never remembered because he never thought he would see one.

Sky turned back to Odessa "the Nevermore is dead but there is a massive Scorpion Grimm in front of the bridge, it must have been lured out by the sound of the gun fire from killing the Nevermore." Odessa looks back at Sky concerned.

"We could hold out but that Grimm could stay there for days or we could try and take it on but just of the two of us may not fair to well, th…" Sky put up his hand to ask to stop Odessa from talking.

"Hear that, it sounds like who ever fought that Nevermore is fighting the other Grimm now, let's help them." Sky then took off without warning.


End file.
